Lessons in Confidence
by stolen with the night
Summary: After being used by Sherlock again Molly's friend and drinking buddy, a therapist of sorts, convinces her to attend her private lessons on confidence. With every 'lesson' Molly finds more of herself hidden by her insecurities and little by little those around her can see the changes even Sherlock. Especially Sherlock. Rating will change in later chapters.


_**Because I am not the only one who believes with a bit of confidence Molly Hooper could become a sex goddess. So here's a story on how she paves the path to becoming one, well, not really but hey. Molly Is already a sexy beast but I just for once would like to see her let out a little bit of her inner self I know she hides somewhere under all those baggy, unflattering clothes. God I love her!**_

_**Okay for now this story is rated 'T' because I am a paranoid bastard but in the future it will most likely get 'M' Until then, I shall keep the rating on teen because as of now Molly is still a simple creature who enjoys cuddling...and cats. You should never forget the cats. Meow!**_

_**I own nothing with the exception of Willina. Who-actually I don't even own her as it was one of my friends ideas to have a character with her personality. I legitimately own nothing...huh. **_

* * *

It goes without saying that Molly Hooper in all her shy mousiness was a smart person. Of course she was, after all she was a specialist registrar. An occupation that took years of study to master and effectively excel in and she had done so in the fastest possible time cutting out two years of extra work that others would have needed. So, yes, she was smart...and most likely a masochist.

Was it possible that she liked being slashed to ribbons by a sharp tongue? Did she love the inflicted wounds of ignorance? Or maybe she just adored being nothing more than a supply of fresh corpses? With an internal wince and a sledge hammer of degrading thoughts she corrected herself. No, it wasn't that she liked hurting, no, just the one hurting her.

She wished she could blame it on his beautiful steeled eyes that when turned her way melted her into a pile of mush. Or his raven curls that she practically salivated over, the sharp aristocratic features that every prince in her dreams since the age of five sported. He was her prince on a white horse and at times the evil sorcerer who was out to destroy her happy ending. But it wasn't his fault, no, it was never his fault.

With a sigh Molly took a sip of her spring water through the neon pink straw it sported. She didn't like drinking, she could never stomach the taste and besides she had seen the things alcohol did to you. So there she sat in a bar full of drunks, drinking water in her blood splatted lab coat and half undone hair spilling all her problems out to a more than tipsy brunette whom she had come to know from numerous non alcoholic trips to the somewhat seedy bar after being cut down by one Sherlock Holmes. Again.

"Love, he soundddds like a feaken dick'ead!" The brunette slurred as she heavily slapped down her finished shot glass.

Molly ducked her head down slightly ashamed of the weakness she knew was going to spill out of her mouth. "He's not really...he just-he was having a bad day."

It was pathetic to her own ears but no matter how much she tried she couldn't get over him. Him and his intelligent ways. She was always so amazed by the things he could figure out just by the way you dressed or the ink stain on your thumb.

"Look Molly you know me?"

Molly nodded timidly, despite only have known Willina or Will as she preferred for only a month or two she could honestly say that she was her best friend. How sad was that, the closest person to her was a woman she only saw for a few hours on nights where her prince cut her down.

"I've seen allllooooot of your cases in my line of work. It's common for young gals like you to make excuses for men like him."

"Yes-but..."

" Yah know what Molly?! Yah have noooo confidence In yah self. Look at yah all mousy and cutesy, I jus wanna eat yah uppp" Willina said popping her 'p' and causing Molly to turn pink.

"Naww how adorbs~~" Will cooed drunkenly.

Will, Molly had found, was an odd therapist of sorts. There wasn't really a name for what she was because just like the consulting detective she had invented her job. She claimed she helped people find themselves, the 'them' that is hidden underneath the insecurities they wore. Will likened herself to the cacoon that slowly helped develop the butterfly in which Molly had kept in her comments on how the cacoon didn't actually develop the insect.

"Mooooollls you gotta let meh work on yahhhh!" Will whined while bouncing on the creaking bar stool.

Molly shook her head, "No I don't think-"

"What?" Will sobered slightly. "There's nothing holding you back! I'm doing this for free and nothing bad could ever come of it. What's holding you back?"

In truth, Molly didn't know what was holding her back. The worst that could happen was that she not find her 'true' self an remain as she is and money was certainly not an issue thanks to her occupation. But still...

"I don't know..." She trailed off nervously.

"C'mon Molls! Work with me here!" Will whined once more causing Molly's lips to twitch in an awkward smile.

She gathered all her courage into one breath to let it out in a single sentence. "Okay, help me become, well, me."

Will squealed in delight bouncing about in the in danger of falling apart stool. With a burst of enthusiasm Will called for another round of shots.

"YAHA, tomorrow we get to work cause right now ima seein double!" She said with a giggle.

* * *

**Future chapters will definitely be longer but hey this was just a prologue of sorts to get the whole thing started :)**

**Let me know what you think about the whole idea yeah :D**


End file.
